Fan Club
by Babel121
Summary: YAOI. Sasunaru. Naruto s'inscrit à un nouveau fan club.


**Auteuse** : Babel (isabellepotieryahoo.fr)   
**Titre** : Fan club (Oooh !!! J'ai été chercher ça loin, hein ?!!! ;;;)   
**Base** : Naruto   
**Genre** : Petite fic sans prétention en réponse à un défi de la ML Yaoi Naruto sur le thème du fan club !!!   
**Couple **: Vous vous demandez encore avec moi ? ;;;

**Disclaimer **: Nope, ils sont pas à moi… --

**Notes **: -Merci à Ko pour sa bétalecture !!

**FAN CLUB**

Quelque part dans un sombre coin de la forêt, bien à l'abri au milieu d'un bosquet composé d'arbustes épineux ayant poussés comme une sorte de hutte végétale, un petit groupe d'individus complotait tranquillement. La séance touchait à sa fin quand un élément perturbateur vint la troubler. Une tornade orange les avait retrouvées.

-Sakura-chan !!! S'écria Naruto en faisant irruption au milieu du groupe.

A peine eut-il posé un doigt de pied par terre qu'il fut accueillit par un punch en pleine face.   
Un tronc d'arbre bien solide stoppa sa volée et il s'écrasa à terre.   
Il se releva lentement, frottant sa joue endolorie d'une main, se soutenant le dos de l'autre.

-Aieuh, Sakura-chan !!! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé là ? J'ai rien fait de mal !!!!   
-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?! S'écria la jeune fille. Tu m'as suivie, c'est ça ?!!!   
-Non !!! Je t'ai juste vue partir dans la forêt il y a trois heures et comme je ne te voyais pas revenir, je m'inquiétais !!

Sakura fut touchée de cette inquiétude mais ne le montra en rien.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles ? Demanda—il à l'assemblée composée de quatre demoiselles.   
-On a crée un fan club, lui répondit Tenten.   
-Un fan club ? De moi ? Fit-il en souriant bêtement.   
-Bien sûr que non baka !!! S'écria Ino en le menaçant du poing, Naruto se tassant sur lui-même pour rester hors de portée.   
-On en a crée un pour Sasuke bien entendu !!! Renchérit Sakura.   
-Neeee !!! Pourquoi faire un fan club sur cet abruti ?!!!

Naruto se prit son deuxième coup de poing de la journée.

-Parce qu'il est trop beau !!! Répondit Ino en retournant à sa place après avoir frappé le blond.   
-Et intelligent !!! Ajouta Sakura.   
-Et carrément classe !!!! Renchérit Tenten.   
-… -.-

Il les regarda tour à tour, peu convaincu, alors qu'elles gagatisaient en pensant au brun puis se tourna vers la quatrième jeune fille.

-Et toi Hinata, pourquoi tu fais partie de ce fan club ? Tu n'es pas fan de Sasuke à ce que je sache…   
-Euh, je … Bredouilla-t-elle en tricotant avec ses doigts, gênée et rougissante.   
-On lui a demandé d'en faire partie parce qu'il faut être au minimum quatre pour pouvoir créer un fan club officiel, lui expliqua l'autre brune. Hinata a été assez gentille pour accepter.   
-D'ailleurs Naruto, ça ne te dirait pas d'en faire parti ? Lui proposa Sakura.   
-Agru ? O.o   
-Oui, nous sommes encore peu nombreux et puis, tu es assez proche de Sasuke-kun, tu pourrais nous aider. Allez, s'il te plait !!!   
-Ca va pas la tête !!!! Hors de question que je fasse parti d'un quelconque fan club en l'honneur de ce vantard !!!!!   
-S'iiiiiil te plaaaiiit !!!! Naruto, fais-le pour moi!!!! Le supplia la jeune fille aux cheveux roses en lui faisant un sourire charmeur et en papillonnant des cils.

Il se sentit fondre et ne put s'empêcher d'accepter l'offre de sa coéquipière.

-D'accord… Je fais parti du club… Mais promettez-moi de ne jamais le dire à ce maudit Sasuke !!!!!!   
-Bien sûr, bien sûr Naruto !!! Mais maintenant que tu es un membre à part entière, tu vas devoir accomplir des missions pour le club.   
-Des missions ?   
-Oui, et ta première mission constituera à aller prendre des photos de Sasuke, précisa Tenten.   
-Des photos ? Ôo   
-Oui, des photos !!! Confirma Ino en lui collant un appareil dans les mains. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à revenir sans en avoir prise au moins une !!! Ajouta-t-elle en le poussant violemment hors du bosquet épineux.   
-Demo… commença-t-il en se retournant vers elles.   
-S'il te plait Naruto… fit Sakura avec un petit sourire mutin.

Naruto se tourna vers l'extérieur et tendit l'appareil photo vers le haut en un geste conquérant.

-Vous allez voir les filles !!! Je vais vous faire les plus belles photos que vous avez jamais vues !!!!!

Et il s'éloigna en courant en direction du village.   
Dans la planque, Tenten, Sakura et Ino s'autofélicitaient de leur plan alors qu'Hinata se demandait comment Naruto allait bien pouvoir s'en sortir.

Le jeune blond avait finalement rejoint le village et cherchait maintenant Sasuke en grommelant.

-Elles sont bien gentilles les filles mais comment je fais moi pour le prendre en photo sans qu'il s'en rende compte ? Je sais, je vais employer mon super talent pour la furtivité !!! Je vais le surprendre dans des positions compromettantes et je vais afficher les photos dans tout le village !!!

Il avait alors repris courage et affichait un sourire éclatant mais il se souvint de la menace d'Ino.

-Si je reviens sans aucune photo pour elles, je vais encore me faire frapper… Bah, il suffit que j'en prenne une ou deux de bien !!!

Il finit par retrouver Sasuke qui s'entraînait dans leur clairière habituelle.   
Il s'installa dans un arbre un peu éloigné, sans se faire repérer par le brun concentré sur son entraînement.   
Il observa quelques instants son rival, qui perfectionnait son taijutsu pour obtenir la plus grande vitesse possible sans causer de dommages irrémédiables à son corps, avant de se placer confortablement sur la branche où il était grimpé.   
Sasuke n'arrêtant pas de se déplacer, il eut du mal à faire la mise au point avec le zoom de l'appareil.   
Mais, comme s'il avait senti que Naruto avait besoin qu'il s'arrête de bouger, le descendant des Uchiwa décida de faire une pause à ce moment là. Il s'assit sur un rondin au bord de la clairière, en face de l'arbre où se trouvait Naruto.

-« Yaaaattaaaa !!! Je vais pouvoir l'avoir tranquille là !!! »

Il put alors faire sa mise au point tranquillement et avoir le visage de Sasuke en gros plan dans son objectif. Il était sûr qu'une telle photo plairait aux filles.

-« D'ailleurs, à qui ne plairait-elle pas ? … … … Je viens vraiment de penser ça moi ?!!! O.o J'dois être malade… »

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer ce qu'il voyait grâce à l'appareil. Il n'avait jamais vraiment pris le temps d'observer Sasuke auparavant et il comprenait à présent pourquoi tant de filles tombaient amoureuses de lui.   
Le jeune homme était tout simplement superbe.   
Un visage fin, légèrement androgyne, que la sueur venant de l'entraînement faisait briller doucement. Un nez fin et droit et une bouche fine aux lèvres rosées qui, même si elles formaient la plupart du temps un sourire narquois, semblaient constamment sensuelles et appeler les baisers. Des cheveux ébène composés de longues mèches en pétard dont la seule envie de Naruto était de les ébouriffer un petit peu plus. Et des yeux d'un noir profond qui ne reflétaient aucune émotion sinon le mépris et la haine, mais qui possédaient ici une lueur douce, sûrement due à la fatigue de l'entraînement.   
Naruto se dit qu'il était vraiment facile de tomber amoureux d'un tel garçon.   
Puis, se rendant compte de la tournure que prenaient ses pensées, rougit violemment et secoua fortement la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.   
Il se reconcentra et, après avoir vérifié sa mise au point, appuya sur le bouton pour prendre la photo.   
Mais voilà, il n'avait pas pris le temps de vérifier toutes les fonctions de l'appareil et n'avait pas remarqué le petit voyant rouge allumé sous un symbole en forme d'éclair.   
Un grand flash lumineux éclaira la clairière.   
Sasuke fut directement alerté et lança un shuriken en direction de la source de lumière.   
Naruto l'esquiva mais ne parvint pas à garder son équilibre sur la branche et tomba à terre.   
Le brun se jeta sur lui et le plaqua dos au sol, tenant ses deux mains de sa main gauche, la droite le menaçant d'un kunai dirigé vers sa gorge. Il le maintenait aussi à terre à l'aide de son genou droit qu'il lui plantait douloureusement dans l'estomac.   
Naruto ne s'était pas attendu à une attaque aussi violente et rapide. C'est pourquoi il ne parvint pas à se défendre et se retrouvait coincé sous Sasuke, fermant les yeux pour les protéger du coup qu'il pensait recevoir.   
Ne sentant rien venir, il osa ouvrir un œil pour voir le brun le dévisager.   
Il se débattit alors mais la poigne de Sasuke était de fer.

-Mais lâche-moi abruti !!!   
-Seulement quand tu m'auras dit pourquoi tu m'as pris en photo, répondit le brun avec un air légèrement menaçant.   
-C'est juste pour le fan club !!! Cria Naruto en se débattant encore plus.   
-Le fan club ?

Le blond stoppa net et ne sut quoi répondre pendant un moment, se contenant de lui faire un sourire un peu niais, mais il trouva une idée qui le sauverait du ridicule que lui causerait l'aveu qu'il faisait partie d'un fan club en faveur de l'Uchiwa.

-Oui, c'est un fan club sur moi créé par Konohamaru et je dois prendre des photos de toi pour montrer l'exemple à ne pas suivre !!!

Sasuke leva un sourcil circonspect, montrant par là même qu'il ne le croyait en rien.

-Dis-moi la vérité Naruto, sinon je ne te relâcherais pas, le menaça-t-il en appuyant plus fortement avec son genou.   
-Aie !!! Okay, okay, c'était pour un fan club sur toi !!!   
-Tu fais parti d'un fan club sur moi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement surpris.   
-Ouais, ouais… Mais c'était juste pour faire plaisir aux filles !!! Se défendit-il ardemment.

Il remarqua alors que Sasuke avait étrangement approché son visage du sien.

-Euh… Sasuke ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ?   
-Moi ? Je vais juste faire plaisir à un de mes fans… répondit-il.

Et, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde, il l'embrassa.   
Naruto, pris par surprise, ne réagit tout d'abord pas et eut un mouvement de recul quand il pris pleinement conscience du geste de Sasuke mais il était complètement coincé contre le sol et ne put s'échapper, le brun le tenant encore plus fortement à présent.   
Il finit par succomber à l'étreinte du dernier descendant des Uchiwa et ferma les yeux pour savourer entièrement le baiser.   
Quand la langue de Sasuke lui en demanda l'accès, c'est avec une complaisance lui étant bien étrangère qu'il le laissa envahir sa bouche.   
Sasuke avait laissé glissé le genou qui maintenait Naruto et le dominait entièrement à présent. Il avait lâché les mains du blond qui couraient maintenant dans sa chevelure douce en l'ébouriffant.   
Le baiser ne dura que quelques minutes mais elles semblèrent une éternité pour les deux garçons.   
Sasuke stoppa le baiser, se redressa légèrement à l'aide de ses bras tout en restant au dessus de Naruto et l'observa ouvrir doucement les yeux.   
Le blond cligna plusieurs fois les yeux pour les adapter à la lumière vive de l'après-midi puis les fixa dans le regard du brun.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?   
-On peut considérer ça comme un cadeau de bienvenue dans le fan club…   
-O.o Comment tu sais que je viens d'y entrer ?   
-Les filles sont venues m'en annoncer la création hier et tu n'en étais pas encore membre, expliqua-t-il en se redressant et en s'asseyant à la gauche de Naruto.

Par contre, le blond ne bougea pas, restant allongé et ne répondit pas non plus. Il posa son bras droit sur ses yeux pour les protéger du soleil et resta immobile.   
Sasuke fut surpris de cette attitude et se demanda si le blond n'allait pas s'endormir mais sa respiration ne ralentissait pas en signe de sommeil.   
Il attendit pendant cinq minutes pour voir ce qu'il allait faire avant de prendre la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as encore baka ?

Naruto réagit au quart de tour et se releva subitement, pointant Sasuke du doigt.

-Arrête de me traiter de baka, bâtard !!!!   
-Alors, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.   
-Je vais très bien !!! Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !!!   
-Naruto… tu es le ninja le plus excité du village et tu viens de passer plus de cinq longues minutes sans bouger ni parler… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?   
-Tu… Tu as fait la même chose aux filles ? demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux.   
-Hn ? Fit Sasuke en levant un sourcil interrogateur.   
-Comme cadeau de bienvenue… Tu leur as fait la même chose ?   
-C'est donc ça qui te tracasse… Et qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je te répondais oui ?   
-Je te dirais que tu es un profiteur, un enfoiré, un bâtard, un vantard qui ne vaut rien…   
-Non, le coupa Sasuke, se doutant que Naruto ne s'arrêterait pas en si bon chemin autrement.   
-Non ?   
-Non, je ne les ai pas embrassées… Je ne leur ai même pas fait de cadeau de bienvenue…   
-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'en avoir fait un à moi ? Et pourquoi ça ? Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé ?!!!!!   
-Je sais pas, j'en ai juste eu envie…

Naruto fut choqué de cette réponse. Ses grands yeux bleus s'emplirent de larmes mais il ne les laissa pas couler. La colère emplit son regard qui prit une teinte rouge sang.

-Tu en avais juste envie ?!!! Cria-t-il en se relevant brusquement. Sale enfoiré !!!

Il le frappa d'un coup de poing si fort et si rapide que Sasuke ne put l'éviter.

-Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec les sentiments des gens comme ça ?!!!!

Et il partit en courant, tournant le dos au brun. Ses larmes ayant décidé de ne pas lui obéir coulaient librement le long de ses joues.   
Sasuke se repris rapidement et réussit à le rattraper avant qu'il n'atteigne la forêt et qu'il ne le perde de vue.   
Il le retint par le bras et le serra contre lui, le visage de Naruto contre sa poitrine.

-Désolé, je suis désol…

Naruto se dégagea un peu de son étreinte et le dévisagea.

-Hein ? O.o   
-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal… lui fit-il, la tête basse.

Bien qu'il détournait le regard, Naruto pouvait malgré tout voir dans ses yeux, à travers ses mèches d'un noir de jais les cachant partiellement, qu'il était réellement désolé.

-Sasuke… Dis-moi, dis-moi pourquoi tu es comme ça avec moi.   
-Je … je n'en suis pas sûr mais je crois… je crois que je peux avoir des sentiments envers toi…

Naruto ne lui répondant pas, il releva les yeux pour le voir plus souriant que jamais. Il s'autorisa à son tour un léger sourire, ce qui ne fit qu'agrandir celui du blond qui eut un petit rire.

-Ca tombe bien… Parce que je crois que moi aussi, j'ai des sentiments pour toi !!!

A cette phrase, le sourire du brun se fit plus grand et il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.   
Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps enlacés, la lumière du soir tombant les enveloppant dans une ambiance encore plus romantique.

Une semaine plus tard, Naruto rêvassait allongé sur le canapé de son salon. Sasuke devait le rejoindre le soir et il venait de finir le ménage pour que son environnement soit digne de le recevoir.   
Il pensait à tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire dans la soirée quand la porte de son appartement vola en éclat, laissant entrer trois filles en furie, suivit d'une quatrième beaucoup plus calme. Il sauta sur ses deux pieds et se mit en position de défense.

-Naruto !!! Où sont nos photos ?!! Hurla Sakura.   
-Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ? Quelles photos ?   
-Celles que tu devais prendre de Sasuke !!! Lui précisa Ino, lui crevant presque les tympans en partant dans les aigus.   
-Aaaaah, ces photos là !!!!

Il parcourut son salon des yeux frénétiquement et remarqua une pochette photo noire sur la table basse.

-Elles sont là ! Fit-il en allant prendre la pochette.

Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir pris les photos mais bon, il n'avait aucune idée d'où venait la pochette si ce n'était pas ça.   
Il la tendit vers les filles qui se jetèrent dessus.   
Naruto laissa échapper un soupir quand il les vit gagatiser sur la première photo qui était bien une de Sasuke.   
C'était celle pour laquelle il avait oublié le flash, celle grâce à laquelle tout avait commencé avec Sasuke.   
Il commençait à gagatiser tout seul en repensant à cette journée quand il remarqua que les filles ne bavaient plus.   
Elles passaient rapidement le reste des photos et ne semblaient plus du tout heureuses.

Une fois toutes les photos passées, elles relevèrent les yeux vers lui et s'avancèrent lentement vers lui, pas à pas. Naruto déglutit quand il vit les éclairs de colère que leurs yeux lançaient.

-Narutooooooo, tu peux nous expliquer ça ?!!!! Firent-elles d'un ton menaçant en lui tendant les photos en éventail.

Il put voir qu'à part la première, toutes le représentaient, lui, dans diverses positons. Aussi bien en plein entraînement qu'en train de dormir.   
Il y en avait même une, qui avait été prise alors qu'il était sous la douche, qui le fit rougir violemment.   
Les filles ne l'avaient pas quitté des yeux et attendaient impatiemment une explication.   
Il releva lentement un regard fautif vers elles et leur répondit la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit.

-Euh… oups ? Fit-il en levant les épaules avec un air désolé.

Voyant que cette réponse ne leur convenait vraiment pas et comprenant qu'il allait se faire tuer s'il restait une seconde de plus dans cette pièce, il s'enfuit par la fenêtre.

Sasuke, qui marchait tranquillement dans les rues du village, put le voir courir à toute vitesse, poursuivit par trois furies prêtes à le réduire en pièce dès qu'elles mettraient la main sur lui. Ce petit groupe était suivit plus lentement par Hinata qui avait récupéré les photos et gagatisait devant.   
Sasuke haussa les épaules et repris son chemin tout aussi tranquillement. Il prit quelque chose dans sa poche et se mit à jongler avec. Cette chose se révéla être une pochette noire, identique à celle que Naruto avait présenté aux filles.

-« Finalement, j'ai bien fait de m'en faire des doubles pour mon album perso… »

**OWARI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Babel : Yatta !!! J'ai finit cette fic !!!   
Sasuke : Pour une fois…   
Babel : Quoi ?!!! Qu'est-ce que tu gazes là ?!!!! èé   
Sasuke : Je constate juste que ça ne t'arrives pas très souvent de les finir tes fics…   
Babel : Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes !!!! J'ai finis plein de fics dernièrement !!!!   
Sasuke : Oui, que des one-shot… celle en cours sont bien en cours..   
Babel : Fous-moi la paix avec ça ou je case Naruto avec Gaara dans ma prochaine fic !!! èé   
Sasuke : T'oserais pas faire ça ? éè   
Babel : J'me gênerais tiens !!! J'aime bien le GaaNaru aussi !! Ou tiens, encore mieux !!!! Je te fais uke dans la prochaine !!!!   
Sasuke : O.o o.O Naaaan !!!   
Babel : Siiiiiiii !!! Vi !!! je vais faire ça !!! Niark !!!!!!

Bon, j'espère que cette fic vous aura plut !!!   
M'a inspiré direct le thème du fan club !!!   
A plus dans une prochaine fic !!!


End file.
